Movie Night
by River's Dream
Summary: It's movie night in Atlantis and the team's taken to debating their favourite characters but why is John being so quiet?


*Disclaimer I still do not own Stargate I am merely playing with them and will return them when I'm done playing

Thanks to PrincessPatrice for her wonderful Beta!

"Somebody please tell me we are not watching another horror movie" whined Rodney as he walked into the lounge, Katie Brown on his arm

"I like them" Ronon called out, trailing in behind the couple

"You would Conan" Rodney scowled "Is it too much to ask for a movie with more dialogue and less gore?"

"Play nicely Ronon" Teyla smiled as she carried in a bowl of popcorn and sat beside John, who greeted her with a kiss. "John has assured me that everyone will approve of tonight's selection"

"Everyone will approve? Now this I have to see" Elizabeth said as she joined them.

"Welcome Elizabeth, I am glad to see you here" Teyla warmly greeted the expedition's leader.

John smirked as he surveyed the group's entrance. Tonight was the (almost) weekly SGA-1 and friends movie night. While originally initiated to help John's recovery following the Iratus bug incident, movie night had proven such a rousing success that it had become a permanent fixture on the Atlantis base.

Ever since that first night, SGA-1 had met once a week, barring off world missions or life-threatening Lantean events. On those occasions where conflict postponed the weekly showing, the venue was simply switched to a more convenient time in the infirmary while everyone recovered from the latest ailments.

It had been during these infirmary visits that the little group (then consisting of John, Teyla, Rodney, and Aiden) had begun to grow. Carson had been the group's first addition. Seeing as he was usually required to put in extra hours to ensure his patients full recovery, Carson made a logical addition to the movie club. He started by pulling up a spare bed during _Finding Nemo_ (it had been Teyla's choice) and eventually found himself migrating to the lounge upon SGA-1's discharge, a full-fledged member of the group.

Elizabeth had been the next to join after a late night quest to find Rodney, regarding a hot water issue; she accidently interrupted a _Lord of the Rings_ marathon and wound up staying for the duration. Katie Brown had joined the growing group after she and Rodney had started dating, much to Rodney's obvious delight. Lastly, rounding out the group was Radek and Chuck the technician. The duo had finally broken down after numerous invites from John and starting attending the month before when an _Indiana Jones_ showing had proved too much to say no to.

John was personally glad for the additions. Doc and Elizabeth were almost like extended team members and definitely qualified in his mind as family. Radek had a wicked sense of humour that livened any gathering. Chuck was a technical mastermind and trivia buff, who could give more background than anyone John had ever met, and Katie Brown made Rodney mind his manners which was better than gold if Rodney went off on a tangent. Together the group of nine complimented and challenged each other well.

The only downside with the group was trying to find a single movie that everyone liked. Trying to find a movie when it had just been the original four had been difficult enough, adding in five more personalities made the job virtually impossible but tonight John wasn't fazed. Tonight, he knew, he had made the perfect choice.

"So what cinematic masterpiece are we to be watching tonight then lad?" Carson piped up; swiping a handful of popcorn from Teyla's bowl, as she playfully swatted him away.

John stood up with a flourish and a grin "Joss Whedon's Serenity".

Immediately John found himself amid a chorus of voices:

"You got a copy of Serenity?"

"No way"

"The Firefly movie"

"I LOVE this movie"

Rodney was in shock. Not only was it one of the best sci-fi series he had ever seen, but his friends reactions had rendered him almost speechless. Almost. "You . . . You all like Serenity?" Rodney stuttered.

"Sure, marines have been watchin' Firefly all month down here. It's good" Ronon shrugged.

Teyla smiled serenely at Rodney's surprise "Yes, it has been a fascinating experience. I find myself intrigued by the show's exploration of the crew dynamics"

"Closet sci-fi nerd. Of course I enjoy Serenity" Elizabeth piped up looking embarrassed. "Although considering I now live in another galaxy, maybe 'closet sci-fi nerd' isn't the right term"

"Aye 'tis a wonderful show. I used to watch it back on Earth before it was cancelled" Carson added

"Browncoat through and through over here" piped up Katie with a shy smirk on her face.

"This is incredible. Who would have thought that Serenity would be the one we'd all enjoy" Chuck exclaimed, giddy at the chance to finally see the movie. Chuck had made the mistake of lending his copy to a cute scientist and had yet to get it back.

With the entire group in high spirits everyone set off to their pre-movie tasks. Ronon and Radek finished arranging the lounge for 'optimal film watching capabilities (a necessity according to Radek and Rodney). Chuck and Elizabeth went over to the kitchenette and popped the last of the popcorn, while John and Teyla grabbed the rest of the drinks.

When they were finally ready, John popped in the disc and Serenity filled the screen.

As the movie progressed, random stragglers found themselves wandering in and out of the lounge. Surprisingly, even some of the Daedalus crew, who were currently preparing for their return trip to Earth, appeared ten minutes into the film, only leaving after receiving an emergency call regarding Hermiod's involvement in a current prank war. By the time the credits had finished rolling and the lights were turned on, the original nine were all that remained.

"Now that was a good movie" Rodney exclaimed with a contented sigh "I could sit and watch her all day"

"Her?" Katie remarked with a raised eyebrow

"Inara. She's obviously the best character in the show"

"Don't think so little man" Ronon grunted

"What do you mean? Her style, her elegance, her grace, she's completely captivating. She lives with a crew that can't possibly understand the depths of her abilities, so she's forced to remain aloof and separated from the closest thing she has to a family. She is wonderful and I dare you to prove me wrong"

"One word" Ronon smirked "Zoe"

"Come on you can't believe that the warrior woman is better than Inara!"

"She can handle herself in a fight, she's comfortable around weapons and sticks by her people. She'd make a good Satedan"

"What about you Teyla? Surely you can't agree with Conan here. Tell him that Inara is clearly better"

"She is fascinating Rodney. Mr. Whedon did an excellent job creating characters with . . . depth, but I am afraid I cannot agree with you."

"You prefer Zoe!"

"Actually I prefer Captain Reynolds" Teyla looked at John with a smirk and kissed his cheek. "I find his troubled past, his fierce loyalty, and unique leadership capabilities to be intriguing. I believe he would be my favourite character"

"Wonder why that is" Ronon said with a grin. He had been happy to see Teyla and John officially start dating last month. The two balanced each other well and had only become stronger since coming together in a relationship.

"Elizabeth, you have long been a paragon of rational thought amidst these barbarians. Surely you see the logic of Inara's superiority?" Rodney groused.

"Have to disagree. Sorry Rodney." Elizabeth said with a grin "and Teyla, Mal, really? I never would have guessed. I, personally, happen to prefer Wash. He has such an understated importance in the crew because he's not as physically strong or present, but the humour, the humanity he brings to the crew is invaluable. Stupid Joss Whedon for killing my favourite character." Elizabeth crossed her arms and slouched into her seat with a pout, effectively silencing any further questions from Rodney.

Rodney paused and surveyed the room. Surely somebody saw his (obviously correct) point of view.

"Zelenka?"

"I am afraid I must too disagree with you on this one Rodney. I find Dr. Tam to be the most inspiring character. Giving up his life to save his sister, working against the odds to pursue his craft and save his crewmates. Adapting to a world he never anticipated becoming a part of and on top of all of that, he's still human enough to continually put his foot in it around women. Perfect" The Czech scientist sat back content.

"Carson, surely your voodoo hasn't destroyed enough of your brain cells that you agree with this obviously insane group of individuals?"

"Of course not Rodney" The Scotsmen replied soothingly "everyone knows Kaylee's the best character. Those eyes, that hair, that smile . . . what I wouldn't do to have her in my infirmary." He trailed off mid sentence.

"Umm Carson?"

"I do not think I would bother Rodney. It appears we have lost Carson" Teyla looked close to laughing at the sight of the good doctor, off in his own world, smiling, and clearly oblivious to what surrounded him.

"Technician guy?"

"Chuck. Dr. McKay, the name is Chuck. I actually prefer Sheppard Book to be perfectly honest. No one seems to know much about him. He's an underestimated mystery. I find that to be quite appealing."

"Right." Rodney looked at Chuck hesitantly. Maybe he should spend more time learning about the people he worked with, get to know them as people. No that was silly. "Sweetie, Katie? You agree with me right?"

"Sorry Rodney" She replied with a sympathetic shrug "I want to, I really, really want to but how can you ignore Jayne"

At the tiny botanists admission, everyone's head simultaneously shot up, especially Rodney and Ronon's.

"You like Jayne!" Elizabeth beat Rodney to the question.

"He's interesting. I think he has hidden depths. Besides he knows how to prepare for unforeseeable circumstances, he protects people, and he wore that adorable hat just cause his Mama made it for him" Katie answered smiling.

"Okay then"

"So none of you understand that Inara is the best? You're all crazy!"

"What about the Col . . . I mean John" piped Chuck.

John had recently instigated a first name only rule during movie nights, to help ease the formality and tension of having so many ranks and varying authorities present. It had worked so far but was still proving to be an adjustment for the non- SGA1 members, who regarded lack of formality as S.O.P.

"That's right, you haven't exactly added much to this conversation Sheppard" Rodney mused "Knowing you I bet your favourite is Mal."

"Strikes me as a Zoe fan" Ronon interjected.

"I don't know, John comes off as more of a Book fan to me" Elizabeth added.

"Why don't we let John answer the question instead of answering it for him" Teyla finished diplomatically.

"Well Sheppard, who's your favourite character?"

John looked at the eight inquisitive faces and gulped. Taking a deep breath he managed to get out one word "River."

Rodney stared at him with incredulity "You like the mentally disturbed teenager?"

"Yes Rodney, I do and there is a difference between mentally disturbed and traumatized. Now, if you'd all excuse me, I promised the beautiful woman beside me, a midnight stroll by the east pier. Teyla?"

Teyla looked at John shrewdly. She could tell he was avoiding something. Unable to resist time alone with John however, she took his proffered arm and the two headed out, leaving a still debating room behind them.

It wasn't that John was ashamed of liking River's character; he just couldn't risk getting into a debate tonight. A debate meant questions, and questions led to parts of himself he didn't feel up to revealing right now.

John didn't just like River, he identified with her. They shared privileged pasts, had been labelled gifted, were exiled from family and had faced torture beyond most of their peers. Both strove to protect their loved ones, were often misunderstood, and underestimated, hiding behind their preferred masks. They both shared a love of flying and space, a desire for a freedom that often felt intangible, and the love of a good prank. John, loathe as he was to admit it, understood River and deep down it scared him to identify with someone so fundamentally fractured as her.

"John? Are you alright?" Teyla asked questioningly from his side. Although they had left the lounge 20 minutes earlier, John had yet to say a word and Teyla was becoming worried.

John looked out over the calm seas and starry nightscape before looking down to the woman by his side. How did he answer her question? Physically he was fine but John knew that wasn't what Teyla meant. Mentally he wasn't sure where he stood. Could he honestly answer that he was okay? Damn he hated when he got reflective like this. Suddenly an answer came to him

"I'm still flying"

Teyla quickly caught the reference and turned to face John

"Life is about more than just 'alright' John. It's about more than simply managing 'enough'"

John smiled softly at her passionate words and fiercely protective stance.

"What if it's all I can manage right now?"

"If you can't walk then I shall carry you until you can walk again"

With that Teyla pressed into John's side with a hug that took his breath away, before the two found an abandoned corner to curl up and wait for the distant sunrise.


End file.
